<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Night, Early Morning by LiraelClayr007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868238">Long Night, Early Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007'>LiraelClayr007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaPoWriMo 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Stargazing, what cas does at night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Cas do at night, when everyone's asleep? And what surprises does the morning bring?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NaPoWriMo 2020 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Long Night, Early Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/gifts">bend_me_shape_me</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas’s footsteps echo<br/>
in the bunker;<br/>
it’s late. Everyone else<br/>
sleeps.</p><p>He spends a few hours<br/>
reading–<br/>
some research on wraiths,<br/>
a little poetry,<br/>
a bit of shakespeare.<br/>
He takes a long, hot<br/>
shower. He doesn’t<br/>
really need showers–<br/>
his grace keeps his vessel<br/>
free of dirt and bacteria<br/>
same as it keeps his clothes clean–<br/>
but he enjoys the soothing water.<br/>
It’s one of the few pleasures<br/>
he allows himself.<br/>
(He <i>does</i> use his grace<br/>
to dry his hair afterwards. A towel<br/>
takes too long.) He spends a few hours<br/>
on the roof, gazing<br/>
at the stars, imagining himself<br/>
among them again.<br/>
He allows himself twenty seven seconds<br/>
to feel sad about his clipped<br/>
wings,<br/>
then puts the feeling away<br/>
and goes back to the skies.</p><p>When the sun<br/>
begins to peek over<br/>
the horizon<br/>
he makes his way<br/>
to the kitchen, where he<br/>
occupies himself making<br/>
breakfast and coffee.<br/>
Bacon, pancakes, scrambled<br/>
eggs. He doesn’t eat,<br/>
of course, but he rather likes<br/>
the smell of bacon. And coffee<br/>
every morning has become habit,<br/>
even though he doesn’t actually<br/>
need the sustenance.</p><p>Right on time Dean<br/>
stumbles through the doorway.<br/>
He perks up when he sees Cas<br/>
holding out a mug of coffee.<br/>
Seeing the food on the table<br/>
he actually grins. <i>Man, Cas,</i><br/>
<i>coffee</i> and <i>bacon? You’re my</i><br/>
<i>hero.</i></p><p>Cas rolls his eyes.<br/>
<i>Bet you say that</i><br/>
<i>to all the guys.</i></p><p>Pressing his forehead to Cas’s,<br/>
Dean says, <i>Nah. Only</i><br/>
<i>mine.</i></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NaPoWriMo Day 26</p><p>prompts: dean x cas and you're my hero</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>